theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Torres
Eve Marie Riley (née Torres) (born August 21, 1984) is an American dancer, model, professional wrestler and actress currently signed to WWE on the SmackDown brand. Torres is a former WWE Divas Champion having held the title in 2010. Torres began her career as a dancer and model, dancing for The Southern California Summer Pro League and went on to become a member of the National Basketball Association's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–2007 season. She has also appeared on several television shows, including Show Me the Money, The Best Damn Sports Show Period, Sunset Tan, Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed, Deal or No Deal, Good Day LA, Extreme Makeover: Weight Loss Edition, Stars Earn Stripes, G4's Attack of the Show, and The Soup. In 2007, Torres won the 2007 Diva Search, earning a contract with WWE. She first appeared on WWE programming as a backstage interviewer in 2008, and also appeared in non-wrestling contests such as bikini contest's and dance competitions. She later became a full-time wrestler in 2009, and was involved in various feuds with Michelle McCool, Layla and Natalya. She also managed the tag team of Cryme Tyme. After being traded to the Raw brand in late 2009, she managed Chris Masters before winning her first ever WWE Divas Championship in June 2010 only to lose it a week later. After taking some time off Eve made her return in September 2015 once again being apart of the Smackdown brand. Early life Torres was born in Boston, Massachusetts, but grew up in Denver, Colorado, and is of Nicaraguan, German, and Swedish descent. She has one younger brother, Phillip, who appeared on Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? in October 2008 and won $100,000. She attended the University of Southern California on a full tuition scholarship. Then later graduating with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. Dancing and modelling career While attending the University of Southern California (USC), Torres appeared in commercials and music videos. Torres was the co-captain of the USC Fly Girls dance squad and created much of their choreography. She also danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League, the only summer league for National Basketball Association (NBA) players, in Long Beach, California. After graduating from college, she moved into dancing and modeling full-time. After reaching the tryout finals in previous years, Torres became a member of the NBA's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–07 season. She also appeared on Show Me The Money. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Info Here Other media In August 2008, Torres, along with fellow WWE Divas Maria and Candice Michelle, appeared on an episode of Sunset Tan. On October 2, 2008, Torres and Maria appeared on a special episode of Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed. Torres appeared on the November 3, 2009 episode of Deal or No Deal with Maria and Dolph Ziggler. On July 1, 2012, Torres, Kelly, and Michelle McCool appeared on Entreme Makeover: Weight Loss Edition. In 2012, she was part of NBC's celebrity reality competition series called Stars Earn Stripes; she won the competition on September 3, earning over $100,000 for her charity, the USO. On September 7, 2012, Torres appeared on G4's Attack of the Show for an interview. Torres, along with Maryse and Michelle McCool, appeared in the January 2009 issue of Muscle & Fitness magazine. Personal life Torres is trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and holds a blue belt from the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy in Torrance, California. Torres also participates in kickboxing. She is a spokeswoman and head instructor for the Gracie Women Empowered Self-defense program. Eve's favorite color is green, she is a dog person, her favorite beverage is coconut water, she is afraid of clowns, and her favorite thing to do is short sprints on the beach. Torres was previously in a relationship with WWE Superstar Daniel Riley first in March 2012, before the they got back together in February 2013. In a June 2013 interview with GQ Magazine, Riley revealed that him and Torres had ended their relationship. TMZ has reported that Torres is once again dating Riley as of October 2015 as the two have been spotted out together and it was made known that Torres herself had given birth to a baby boy – Raeven (pronounced Hae-ven) Torres Riley; weeks prior to Milano had and that Riley was the father of the child, revealing that Riley had an affair with Torres while still in relationship with Milano which was a big part of the reason Riley and Milano separated and were in the process of getting a divorce. It was revealed by Torres that her and Riley had gotten engaged on December 31, 2015. The couple married on May 4, 2016 in a small private ceremony in London, England. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Evesault'' (Moonsault) — 2009–2012 **Handspring standing moonsault — 2009–2010 **''The Heart Breaker'' (Snap swinging neckbreaker) — 2010–present *'Signature moves' **''Bootysault'' (Standing moonsault, with theatrics) **Bridging vertical suplex **Diving cross armbar **Fujiwara armbar sometimes transitioned into a triangle choke **Hangman's choke **Inverted facelock elbow drop **Multiple kick variations ***Baseball slide ***Bicycle followed by a leaping clothesline ***Enzuigiri sometimes while springboarding ***Single leg drop **Reverse STO **Samoan drop **Schoolgirl roll-up **Small package sometimes to an oncoming opponent **Somersault senton sometimes while diving **Straight jacket **Swinging neckbreaker *'Wrestlers managed' **Cryme Tyme **Chris Masters **Daniel Riley **Kelly Kelly **R-Truth *'Managed by' **Daniel Riley *'Nicknames' **"Hoeski" **"The Hellacious Heartbreaker" *'Entrance themes' **"Pop Energia" by Juan Estefan (February 1, 2008–November 2008) **"She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston (2008–2011; August 15, 2011–October 21, 2011) **"She Looks Good (V2)" by Jim Johnston (August 1, 2011–August 8, 2011) **'"She Looks Good (V3)"' by Jim Johnston (October 23, 2011–present) **"Usual Suspects" by Hollywood Undead (used while managing Daniel Riley) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Divas Championship (1 time)